


Cheering

by Saku015



Series: HQ Next Gen Captains Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Datekou Week 2015, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Humor, Post-Canon, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Ennoshita had not signed up for this when he had agreed to be captain.





	Cheering

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Games.  
> Day 1: Sound.

Ennoshita had no idea how he had gotten into that ridiculous situation. The captains currently were at a get together, where they should have talked about the details of the Miyagi training camp that they would have during Golden Week – emphasize on should. Because right then, they were arguing over which team’s cheers was the best – putting poor Ennoshita in the role of the judge.

”Well, what do you think, Ennoshita?” Futakuchi asked and Ennoshita found himself eye to eye with three pairs of curious eyes.

He felt as sweat started running down on his spine. He hated being the judge in a situation. He knew that with his answer, he would cause pain to the other two – a thing he wanted to avoid at all cost. He took a deep breath and the others leaned a bit forward. 

”I think all of your cheers are really unique,” He said with a forced smile on his lips.

”See?! I told you that he wouldn’t be a good judge!” Shirabu said angrily, running his fingers through his hair. ”He’s too good hearted.”

The three boys turned towards Terushima, who was sulking in one of the room’s corners. When he suggested that maybe his team’s cheer is the best, he got three deadly glares at the same time.

”He didn’t even want to participate in the argument. He is too pure!” Yahaba cooed and draped one of his arms over Ennoshita’s shoulder.

”I just hate unnecessary arguments,” Ennoshita mumbled under his breath.

”But the problem still isn’t solved,” Shirabu said and Yahaba nodded, touching his chin.

In the next moment Datekou’s famous cheer could be heard. All the three boys turned towards the sound and they saw Futakuchi with his phone in his hand.

”What? I have it as my ringtone,” the captain said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

”You are a really egocentric person, you know that, right?” Yahaba asked with a frown.

”Look whose talking!” Shirabu smirked and got a really angry look as an answer.

A few seconds later, the two captains were already bantering with each other. Futakuchi walked up to Ennoshita and looked at him with anticipation.

”Does this mean that I am the winner?”


End file.
